Puella Magi Sayaka Magica
by wonderchampi
Summary: Pour guérir son ami d'enfance Kyôsuke, à la main paralysée par un accident de la route, Sayaka décide de devenir une Puella Magi. Que se serait-il passé si elle lui avait avoué toute la vérité sur sa guérison miraculeuse plutôt que de se laisser sombrer ?


_« On ne pourrait quand même pas demander aux Puella Magi d'aller se battre contre des sorcières avec des corps aussi fragiles que ceux de simples humains. Pour vous, votre ancienne enveloppe charnelle n'est qu'un périphérique externe ! On confère à vos âmes une forme compacte et sûre qui leur permet de maximiser leur pouvoir magique. C'est ça, votre véritable corps ! C'est mon rôle d'extraire vos âmes et de les changer en Soul Gems quand vous concluez un pacte avec moi »_

Comment avait-il pu leur faire une chose pareille ? Elle n'en revenait pas que ce monstre ait pu les trahir de la sorte. Et il n'avait même pas l'air de s'en vouloir. Il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était du moins l'impression qu'elle avait eu lors de sa discussion houleuse avec l'incubateur quelques heures auparavant. Il prenait un malin plaisir à les voir souffrir, enfin … S'il était capable de ressentir une quelconque émotion! Elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait tellement. A cause de lui, de ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide, une âme séparée de son corps. Elle était comme morte, un cadavre. Elle n'était plus rien. Mais dans un sens, il avait raison. S'il lui avait expliqué tout ça, elle n'aurait probablement jamais passé de contrat. Quoique … Après mûre réflexion, n'était-elle pas prête à tout pour Kyôsuke ?

Son esprit tout entier commençait à s'exciter et à partir dans tous les sens. Pour tenter de se débarrasser de toutes ses pensées négatives, elle se décida enfin à quitter la chaleur de son appartement pour affronter le vent automnal. Elle se rendit alors compte que le froid n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. A vrai dire, plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Elle se sentait mal, seule et souillée.

 **\- Sayaka !**

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Madoka qui l'attendait. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait entendu lui courir après lorsque Sayaka lui était passée devant sans la voir. Ce ne fut que lorsque son amie l'interpella qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

Les deux amies restèrent un moment l'une en face de l'autre, à s'observer en silence. Elles ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter l'une avec l'autre compte tenu des récentes révélations.

Alors qu'elles n'avaient toujours pas réussi à s'échanger un mot de plus, les deux jeunes filles furent rejointes par leur amie d'enfance, Hitomi. Sa bonne humeur détendit instantanément l'atmosphère. De nature bavarde, elle monopolisa la parole, sans se rendre compte du malaise qui avait précédé son arrivée. Cela donna l'occasion à ses deux amies de se détendre à tel point que, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la grille d'entrée de leur établissement, elles riaient toutes les trois comme elles en avaient l'habitude auparavant.

 **\- Tiens, Kyôsuke est sorti de l'hôpital ?**

La bonne humeur de Sayaka retomba à l'instant même où ces mots achevèrent d'être prononcés. Hitomi, quant à elle, ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme en béquilles. Il était entouré de quelques autres garçons, probablement ses amis. Sayaka n'était même pas sûre qu'ils soient réellement ses amis. Durant l'intégralité de son séjour à l'hôpital, elle était la seule à lui avoir rendu visite. Malgré tout, cela ne l'étonna pas de le voir si entouré dès son retour puisqu'il avait toujours suscité l'amitié et le respect de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, elle comprise.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à Hitomi, Sayaka prit ses deux amies par le bras pour les emmener de force jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Madoka sentit le désarroi de son amie et ne pu s'empêcher de la contacter mentalement

 **\- Est-ce que ça va aller, demanda-t-elle ?**

 **\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Sayaka.**

Son manque de conviction ne trompait personne. Cependant, Madoka ne chercha pas à brusquer son amie davantage, la connaissant et sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'elle dans cet état là.

Sayaka passa l'intégralité du cours à n'écouter que d'une oreille distraite ce que le professeur disait. Et, comme pour renforcer le cliché, la main sur sa joue, elle s'appliquait à regarder la cour de l'établissement par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Un grand classique donc.

 _Tu avais raison. Il s'est vraiment produit … un miracle_

Comment pouvait-elle regretter son choix ? Son voeu a été exaucé. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait rendu l'usage de sa main à Kyôsuke. Elle lui avait offert la possibilité de pouvoir jouer à nouveau du violon, elle qui aimait tant l'entendre jouer.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du jeune musicien. La douleur se lisait ouvertement dans son regard. Sentant comme un regard posé sur lui, il se tourna vers Sayaka. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle détourna vivement les yeux et reporta toute son attention sur le professeur tentant désespérément d'intéresser ses élèves à l'histoire du Japon.

Sayaka pesta intérieurement contre elle-même, espérant que Kyôsuke n'avait rien remarqué. Elle se maudissait de ne pas parvenir à sortir toute cette histoire de son esprit, ressassant encore et encore tout ce qu'elle avait appris la nuit précédente.

 _Tu étais prête à accepter une vie de combat pour ton souhait, non ? Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas exaucé sans faute ?_

Si, bien sûr que si mais …

 _Mais c'est plus pratique comme ça, non ? Même si votre cœur est transpercé, même si vous vous videz de votre sang, vous pouvez encore vous relever. Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser la magie pour vous rétablir. Tant que vos Soul Gem sont intactes vous êtes indestructibles ! C'est beaucoup plus utile en combat qu'un corps humain tout fragile, non ?_

Non! NON! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle espérait, ce qu'elle imaginait. Il lui avait retiré tous ses espoirs et avait brisé son avenir. Elle n'était plus rien. RIEN.

 _C'est toujours pareil avec vous. Quand on vous annonce la vérité nue, vous avez à chaque fois la même réaction ! Pourquoi les humains accordent-ils tant d'importance à l'emplacement de leur âme ?_ _Ç_ _a me dépasse !_

Assez. STOP. C'en était trop pour elle. Comme pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, la sonnerie retentit. Elle ne tarda pas à être rejointe par sa meilleure amie, inquiète. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sayaka. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pouvait aborder le sujet avec elle. Elle avait peur de la blesser. Elle avait peur de la voir se renfermer encore plus. Elle comprenait sa douleur, elle la ressentait aussi, alors que cette histoire ne la touchait pas directement en définitive. Mais la tristesse de son amie ne la laissait pas indifférente.

 **\- Va le voir, toi aussi ! Tu ne lui as pas encore adressé la parole, tenta néanmoins Madoka.**

 **\- Non, pas maintenant, lui répondit Sayaka.**

Sa réponse fut accompagnée d'un maigre sourire, tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à ranger toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, s'enfuir le plus loin possible, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de la salle de classe, Hitomi l'intercepta. Elle ne parvint pas à trouver d'excuse convenable pour décliner la proposition de son amie. En effet, elle avait besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important, et l'invitait à boire quelque chose afin de pouvoir en discuter tranquillement.

 **\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Hitomi ?, demanda Sayaka, en sirotant son jus de fruits.**

 **\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais révélé, commença Hitomi, gênée.**

Le corps entier de Sayaka se raidit. Cette phrase n'indiquait rien de bon. A vrai dire, les cachotteries n'étaient jamais bon signe. Elle avait la nette impression que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle était loin de se douter à quel point …

 **\- Je suis amoureuse de Kyosuke depuis très longtemps, ajouta Hitomi, après un long silence.**

 **\- Ah … Vraiment ? Ha ha ha ! Sacré Kyosuke, il cache bien son jeu, rit Sayaka pour cacher son malaise.**

 **\- Je sais que vous êtes amis d'enfance …**

 **\- Bah, l'interrompit-elle soudainement, ouais! Impossible de me débarrasser de lui !**

 **\- Il n'y a rien de plus alors, voulu savoir Hitomi. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me mentir à moi-même … Et toi, Sayaka? Peux-tu accepter tes véritables sentiments ?**

La discussion prenait une tournure tout à fait déplaisante. L'angoisse que ressentait Sayaka ne cessait d'augmenter. Chaque parole était comme un coup de poignard planté directement dans son coeur. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment elles avaient pu en arriver là, à cette discussion qui la tuait à petit feu. Où son amie voulait-elle en venir ? Pourquoi lui poser cette question ? Avait-elle compris ? Avait-elle vu clair dans son jeu ? Elle lui parlait comme si elle lisait en elle.

 **\- De … De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**

Elle avait du mal à cacher sa nervosité.

 **\- Tu es une amie très chère pour moi … Je n'ai pas l'intention de te couper l'herbe sous le pied ou de marcher sur tes plates-bandes. Alors je suis prête à attendre une journée. Demain, après les cours, j'avouerai ce que je ressens à Kyôsuke. A toi de décider si tu veux lui faire part de tes sentiments d'ici là. Mais veille à n'avoir aucun regret.**

Satisfaite de son petit effet, Hitomi la planta là, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Sayaka, quant à elle, tombait des nues. Elle resta longtemps, assise là, cherchant à comprendre le sens des mots de son amie. Son amie … L'était-elle vraiment ? Une amie avait-elle réellement le droit de faire ce genre de chose ? Oui. Elle en avait parfaitement le droit. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elles étaient simplement tombées amoureuses de la même personne. Ces choses là arrivaient fréquemment. Et à bien y réfléchir, Hitomi avait bien agi. C'était elle, Sayaka, qui ne savait pas s'y prendre. C'était elle aussi, la mauvaise amie. Elle lui cachait des choses, la tenait à l'écart tandis que Madoka et elles partageaient un secret commun. Si Hitomi n'avait rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi lui en voulait-elle autant ?

Sayaka semblait incapable de bouger de sa place, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme si son verre de jus de fruits était la chose la plus intense qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Ce fut ce moment exact que choisi Kyoko pour entrer dans le café. Les bras chargés d'un sac de courses, elle était tombée nez à nez avec Hitomi. Les deux jeunes filles ne se connaissaient pas, mais Kyoko l'avait déjà aperçue en compagnie de Madoka et Sayaka. Son instinct lui avait indiqué que Sayaka ne devait pas être loin et, en regardant à travers la vitre du salon de thé, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé.

 **\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?, lança Kyoko.**

Sayaka releva la tête douloureusement. Leurs regards s'étaient à peine croisés que Sayaka tourna la tête, gênée qu'elle la voit ainsi, dans cet état si lamentable. La tension était palpable. Kyoko attendit une réponse de Sayaka, qu'elle ne lui offrit jamais. Sa nature impatiente la poussa à agir sans plus attendre. Elle pourra un long soupir, attrapa Sayaka par le poignet et l'entraîna dehors.

Elles marchèrent un moment dans un silence religieux. Un long silence. Un très long silence.

 **\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ou je suis censée deviner ?, lâcha-t-elle finalement.**

Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à sortir son amie, si c'était bien ce qu'elles étaient, de son mutisme. Kyoko nota tout de même de la surprise sur le visage de Sayaka. Elles étaient désormais arrêtées, toutes deux, en plein milieu d'une rue presque déserte.

 **\- Oh c'est bon, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu as besoin d'en parler, ajouta Kyoko.**

 **\- Si c'était le cas, je serais allée voir Madoka, répondit Sayaka plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.**

 **\- Oh, mais elle parle finalement, c'est un miracle.**

Sayaka leva les yeux au ciel. Kyoko était plutôt fière de son effet. Elle avait réussi à la dérider.

 **\- Plus sérieusement, continua-t-elle, parfois, il est plus simple de parler à une personne extérieure.**

Aucune réponse. Sayaka s'était de nouveau enfermée dans le silence. Toujours aussi long, aussi pesant mais lourd de sens. Mais Kyoko n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber au moindre obstacle. Elle changea donc de stratégie.

 **\- Peut être que je me trompe finalement.**

Enfournant un pocky dans sa bouche, Kyoko reprit sa marche d'un pas nonchalant. Elle voulait lui donner l'impression qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Après un instant de réflexion, elle se souvint que seule la provocation poussait Sayaka à lui parler. Une fois encore, cela n'y manqua pas.

 **\- A… Attends !**

Kyoko se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sourire narquois, ni d'un sourire de victoire. Juste un sourire normal qui signifiait simplement "je t'écoute". C'est lui qui fit craquer Sayaka. Elle lui raconta tout, d'une traite, sans s'arrêter. Kyoko ne l'interrompit pas et l'écoutait sagement. Sayaka continuait de parler, encore et encore. Les mots n'en finissaient plus de sortir. Elle s'exprimait de plus en plus vite, comme si cela empêcherait les larmes qu'elle retenait vaillamment, de couleur. Elle n'oublia aucun détail et lui parla a coeur ouvert de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis la veille après les révélations, à propos de leur véritable nature, a propos de Kyôsuke et même de Hitomi. Elle laissa échapper toute sa tristesse et sa haine devant la seule personne qu'elle voulait impressionner. La seule personne devant laquelle elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. Mais il lui était impossible de s'arrêter, il fallait que ça sorte. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son long récit, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes.

Kyoko ne savait plus où se mettre. Non pas qu'elle avait honte de se donner en spectacle de la sorte, ça, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle n'avait juste jamais été douée pour réconforter qui que ce soit. Pourtant elle l'avait cherché. Elle savait très bien dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer lorsqu'elle avait poussé Sayaka à se confier.

Fidèle à elle même, et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle attrapa un pocky dans son sac de courses. Après s'être approchée de Sayaka, elle lui tendit, ajoutant à ce geste un regard compréhensif. Ce geste suffit à Sayaka pour comprendre la sincérité de son amie. Oui. Elles l'étaient. Définitivement. Et pour cette raison, elle se jeta dans ses bras, pour continuer de pleurer jusqu'à dessécher l'intégralité de son petit corps.

Une fois que Sayaka se fut enfin calmée, elles se séparèrent lentement. A ce moment là, elles se rendirent compte de cette proximité qui les liait et qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu auparavant. La gêne s'installa entre elles.

 **\- Il faut que je rentre, hésita Sayaka.**

Alors qu'elles commencèrent à partir chacune de leur côté, Kyoko ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller une dernière fois.

 **\- Tu ferais mieux de lui parler!**

Un léger sourire commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sayaka. Sans pour autant s'arrêter, elle adressa un petit signe de la main à son amie, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Sayaka se sentit légère. Bien, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait juste mieux, plus sereine. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu tort. Kyoko était la personne à qui elle avait envie de parler, de se confier, peu importe si elle paraissait faible à ses yeux. Elle avait découvert une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de cette dernière. Et réciproquement. Pour tout dire, à cet instant précis, elle se sentit plus proche que jamais de Kyoko.

La journée avait été si chargé en émotions que lorsqu'elle s'allongea, elle s'endormit immédiatement. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se repasser tous les événements des vingt-quatre dernières heures. Les premières lueurs du soleil la désarçonnement. Lorsque son réveil sonna, elle était déjà réveillée, prête à attaquer cette journée. Elle se sentait ressourcée et était prête à en découdre. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et elle comptait bien y parvenir !

Elle se prépara en vitesse et parti rejoindre Madoka et Hitomi, comme tous les matins. Elle se sentait tout de même légèrement embarrassée vis à vis de Hitomi et ne savait pas trop comment les choses allaient se dérouler entre elles. Mais elle ne voulait pas se compliquer la vie plus que nécessaire. Elle verrait au moment venu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Madoka était seule. Elles attendirent un moment mais Hitomi ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez. Au bout d'un certain temps, elles se dirent qu'elle ne les rejoindrait plus et partirent sans plus attendre. Madoka sentit un changement chez son amie et fut soulagée. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver la Sayaka qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle se hasarda tout de même à faire une petite remarque.

 **\- Tu devrais lui parler aujourd'hui.**

Inutile de préciser de qui il était question, elle avait parfaitement compris. Avec un enthousiasme qui les pris de court toutes deux, Sayaka lui répondit qu'elle avait prévu de le faire et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elles discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver devant leur établissement.

Kyôsuke était déjà là, non loin devant elles, entouré du même groupe de garçons que la veille. Lorsqu'elles passèrent près de lui, Sayaka prit une profonde inspiration et le salua avec toute l'ardeur dont elle était capable. Il lui répondit avec un grand sourire, comme s'il avait longtemps attendu ce moment. Il quitta d'ailleurs son groupe afin de la retrouver. Tous deux se lancèrent rapidement dans un débat acharné concernant la musique, jusqu'à finalement gagner leur salle de classe. Ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer mais Sayaka eu tout de même le temps de lui donner rendez-vous sur le toit de l'école à la fin de la journée car elle devait absolument à lui parler.

Hitomi arriva à la dernière minute, juste avant que le professeur ne prit la parole. L'expression que Sayaka affichait ne la trompa pas. Elle su que tout était terminé pour elle, qu'elle n'avait désormais plus aucune chance avec Kyôsuke.

La journée fut d'une longueur incroyable. Jamais encore Sayaka n'avait vécu de journée si longue. Elle avait senti le poids de chaque seconde peser sur son moral. Pourtant, elle ne devait perdre sa détermination sous aucun prétexte.

Quand finalement la sonnerie marquant la fin de la journée retentit, Sayaka s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires et de partir. Madoka ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde et décida de ne pas l'attendre pour rentrer. Elle préférait la laisser tranquille. Elle savait que cela comptait énormément pour Sayaka et que, selon l'issu de cette discussion, sa présence serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Kyôsuke arriva peu de temps après Sayaka, d'un pas tranquille. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. De quoi voulait-elle l'entretenir? Visiblement, il s'agissait de quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à coeur, quelque chose d'important.

Sayaka l'attendait. L'angoisse l'avait envahi et ses doigts en pâtissaient puisqu'elle les tordaient dans tous les sens. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se tourna vivement vers celle-ci. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

 **-** **Sa… Salut, bégaya-t-elle, il fallait absolument que je te parle de quelque chose. Oui, tu t'en serais douté puisque c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de venir. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler, c'est pas facile ce que j'ai à te dire et je sais que si tu m'interromps, je n'y arriverais pas. Pour** **être tout à fait franche** **, encore maintenant je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, ni par où commencer.**

Dans la plus grande des confusions, Sayaka tenta de tout lui expliquer. Toute cette histoire de contrat, de voeu, de magical girl, de sorcières. Il l'écouta patiemment tandis qu'elle parlait avec de plus en plus de facilité. Elle eut même la force de lever la tête vers lui et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Une fois son récit terminé, elle perdit tout l'aplomb dont elle disposait. Le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, elle appréhendait la réaction du jeune garçon. Qu'avait-il pensé de tout cela? Avait-il compris tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui expliquer ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce temps d'arrêt paru plus long encore que toute la journée qu'elle avait passé à attendre cet instant. Une fois qu'il eut remit ses idées en place, il prit la parole.

 **\- Tu te moques de moi ?** **Je t'avoue que quand je t'ai vu aussi sérieuse, j'ai bien failli te croire. C'était bien pensé. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu t'es embêté** **e** **à inventer une histoire aussi ridicule.**

Sayaka tomba des nues. Elle venait de lui avouer toute la vérité, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui. Et lui ? Il se contentait de lui rire au nez. Sa déception laissa place à un sentiment plus grand, plus fort: la colère.

Elle parvint difficilement à décoller ses pieds du sol. Mais une fois qu'elle y parvint, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, sans but. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éloigner de cette école. Non, ce qu'elle voulait c'était être le plus loin possible de Kyôsuke. Il n'avait pas répondu grand chose, mais sa seule réaction avait suffi à la rabaisser plus bas que terre. C'était l'impression que cela lui avait donné et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle se retrouvait dans le même état que la veille, avant son entrevue avec Kyoko.

Kyoko.

Son visage traversa brièvement l'esprit de Sayaka. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée devant le lieu où la jeune fille avait décidé d'établir domicile. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle aurait pu se retrouver à cet endroit alors qu'elle courait sans but dans les rues de Mitakihara.

 **\- Sayaka ?**

Elle n'aura jamais autant entendu quelqu'un prononcer son prénom en si peu de temps que depuis ces dernières 24 heures.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Kyôs…**

Kyoko s'interrompit toute seule en voyant le visage désemparé de son amie. Elle su immédiatement que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu. La Kyoko agressive qu'elle était lors de leur première rencontre refit violemment surface.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cet enfoiré ?**

 **\- Il ne m'a pas cru, répondit Sayaka. Il s'est moqué de moi.**

 **\- Je vais aller lui casser les dents, hurla Kyoko.**

La rage qui enveloppait Kyoko était telle que, si Sayaka n'était pas si mal en point, elle serait immédiatement allé casser la figure de Kyôsuke, sans réfléchir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie seule. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle comprenait Sayaka mieux que quiconque. Tout comme elle, elle avait fait son voeu pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et tout comme elle, elle le regrettait désormais. Kyoko refusait de jouer la carte du "je te l'avais bien dit". Elle voulait juste être là pour la soutenir dans ce moment difficile, et l'aider à aller de l'avant. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être dans une colère noire.

 **\- Tu sais, j'y ai cru pendant un instant. J'ai vraiment cru que tout se passerait bien. Après tout, on se connaît depuis qu'on est enfants tous les deux. On a toujours été amis. Quand il était à l'hôpital, je venais le voir aussi souvent que possible. Je croyais qu'il me connaissait. Mieux que ça en tout cas. Mais je me suis faite avoir. Et bien comme il faut.**

Le rire de Sayaka sonnait terriblement faux. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'après toutes ces années aux côtés de Kyôsuke, il ne la connaisse que si peu. Ont-ils déjà été un temps soit peu ami ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Comme elle venait de le dire, ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, mais jamais il n'avait été là pour elle… Comme Kyoko l'avait été. Alors qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps. Alors qu'elles s'étaient détestées au premier regard. Alors qu'elles s'étaient battues. Alors que tout les opposait.

 **\- Au fond, je crois que je ne suis pas réellement triste. C'est plus de la déception. J'avais tellement d'espoir … J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi.**

Kyoko craignait plutôt que ce ne soit Sayaka elle-même qui s'écroule. Sayaka se rendit compte qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusions tout ce temps. Tout ce qu'elle croyait connaître avait été remis en question par une seule phrase de ce garçon qu'elle avait tant admiré, tant aimé. Leur amitié, les moments privilégiés, les discussions interminables, les regards. Que du vent. Son seul véritable regret était qu'elle n'aurait probablement plus jamais l'occasion de l'écouter jouer du violon. Si elle n'avait pas le courage de le regarder lui, comment aurait-elle le courage d'entrer dans une salle de concert où il allait très certainement se produire dès qu'il aurait totalement retrouvé l'usage de sa main ?

Le violon.

La musique.

Tout ça allait terriblement lui manquer. Elle aimait le regarder jouer du violon. Elle aimait la musique qui émanait de cet instrument qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Elle aimait…

Sayaka se mit soudainement à éclater d'un rire très fort. Ses nerfs la lâchaient définitivement. Kyoko ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation.

 **\- Je suis tellement stupide !, s'exclama Sayaka.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre, admit Kyoko.**

 **\- C'était sous mon nez et je n'ai rien vu venir, lui répondit-elle.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus explicite ?**

 **\- Kyôsuke ! Tout ce temps j'ai cru que je l'aimais, lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout l'amour que je portais à sa musique, je l'ai reporté sur lui. J'ai sérieusement cru que j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais quand j'y réfléchis, la seule chose qui va véritablement me manquer désormais, parce qu'il est inconcevable que je lui adresse la parole de nouveau après ça, c'est sa musique.**

Kyoko donna alors un sens à tout ce qui venait de se passer. L'expression qu'arborait Sayaka à son arrivée chez elle, le manque de larmes, de colère et de tristesse. Cela expliquait la simple déception qu'avait ressenti son amie.

Elle se joignit aux éclats de rire de son amie. Cette prise de conscience leur avait fait du bien à toutes les deux.

 **\- Tu te rends compte, s'exclama Sayaka, tu as plus été une amie pour moi que Kyôsuke ne l'a jamais été.**

Une prise de conscience en amenait souvent une autre. Elle s'était déjà rendue compte qu'elle se sentait différente en présence de Kyoko mais elle avait toujours mis ça sur le compte de l'agacement qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle avait toujours pensé que si les battements de son coeur accéléraient lorsque Kyoko était dans les parages, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était trop imprévisible et risquait de provoquer des catastrophes. Elle avait associé cela à de la peur. Mais à cet instant précis, elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Pourtant, son coeur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Elle repassa en mémoire tous les moments qu'elles avaient partagé toutes les deux, pour comprendre ce que cela pouvait être. Elle réalisa qu'en fin de compte, elle n'avait jamais réellement détesté Kyoko. Elle s'en était donnée l'illusion car elles se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Au contraire, elle l'appréciait et, en y repensant bien, elle avait espéré, plus d'une fois, la voir apparaître pour leur sauver la mise.

Elle l'appréciait. C'était indéniable. Mais cela n'expliquait rien.

Après toutes ces émotions, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir dans les bras de son amie et ne plus jamais en bouger.

Ce fut à cet instant que le déclic se fut.

 **\- C'est toi, s'écria Sayaka.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est toi ! Ça a toujours été toi !**

 **\- Ça fait deux fois que tu me sors des trucs sans queue ni tête. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus explicite ?**

Plus explicite ? Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir. Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de Kyoko jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kyoko ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsque les lèvres de son amie vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Sayaka, terriblement embarrassée s'était vite séparée de Kyoko. Cette dernière avait rêvé de cet instant depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Comprenant que tout était réel, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance et lui rendit son baiser. Cette fois-ci, Sayaka se débarrassa de toute sa gêne et se laissa faire sans broncher. Chacune d'elles ne ressentait qu'une chose à cet instant précis, du bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir enfin compris, le bonheur d'être enfin réunies. Juste du bonheur.

Elles restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Aucune ne voulait interrompre cet instant. Elles avaient l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance, qu'elles vivaient un moment hors du temps.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent tout de même par se séparer afin de reprendre leur souffle. Elles restèrent longtemps à s'observer l'une l'autre, sans rien dire. Sayaka tomba soudainement dans les bras de Kyoko qui l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le put, comme si elle allait disparaître si elle la lâchait.

 **\- Kyoko, j'en ai marre de tout ça. J'en ai marre de ressentir autant d'émotions différentes dans une seule journée. J'en ai marre des sautes d'humeur incessantes. J'en ai marre de passer de la tristesse, à la haine, à la joie en un claquement de doigts. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est continuer de ressentir ce bonheur. Celui que j'éprouve, là, maintenant, avec toi. Promets-moi que ce bonheur est définitif et que rien ne viendra l'entacher. S'il-te-plaît !**

 **\- Je te le promets.**

Vrais ou faux, ces seuls mots suffirent à Sayaka pour la rassurer. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais se quitter. Elles voulaient profiter de ce moment, elles voulaient que rien ne change plus jamais.

Elles ne se préoccupaient plus du monde qui les entourait, des difficultés auxquelles elle devaient faire face. Elles savaient que leur monde pouvait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre à cause de leur condition de magical girl. Elles savaient qu'elles se mettaient en danger chaque jour. Pour toutes ces raisons, elles voulaient profiter de leur bonheur naissant, et ce fut ce qu'elles firent. Elles étaient simplement heureuses…

Mais pour combien de temps ?


End file.
